Demigod Memories
by PhoebeLyrac
Summary: Stories of three different demigods and their adventures together. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Percy Jackson series or anything that actually happens in the books.

**Claimer: **I do own Phoebe, Avery, Shawn and the stories.

* * *

Phoebe Lyrac, Avery Raynolds, and Shawn Matthews are demigods.

Phoebe is daughter of Apollo. Avery is a daughter of Demeter. Shawn is a son of Hermes.

These are their stories and what happens in their lives both in the mortal world and at Camp Half-Blood.

Enjoy!


	2. Introduction from the Demigods

Introducing the demigods...

**Phoebe Lyrac, Daughter of Apollo.**

I don't know what year it is when you are reading the following stories, but we'll probably be dead by then. By the time all the following stories happened I was 11 and 13.

But before our stories leaves you a couple of disturbing memories, let me introduce myself properly.

I'm Phoebe Lyrac, I'm thirteen years old, and I am daughter of Apollo - Greek god of the sun, music, and prophecies. Yes, you read it correct - unless you're dyslexic which is one of the sure signs you're a demigod - I am half-human, half-god, otherwise known as half-blood.

I have light brown hair, green eyes that streaked with gold, and a dancer's body. I used to live in Miami before my Mom died, my Dad dissapeared off to Olympus before I was even born; most godly parents do so.

I only have two friends, Farmer Girl and Robber Lad (Avery and Shawn.)

Now I'll let my friends introduce themselves...

**Avery Raynolds, Daughter of Demeter.**

Thanks Pheebs for that nice introduction of our lives. Now it's my turn.

I'm Avery Raynolds, I'm also thirteen, and I am a child of Demeter - Greek goddess of agriculture and seasons. I live with my Dad on a farm in Boonville, Missouri.

I have dirty blonde hair and dirt brown eyes, mostly athletical body because of training at Camp Half-Blood. I suppose I should explain what Camp Half-Blood is. Okay, here it goes: Camp Half-Blood is a safe heaven for demigods in Long Island, NY; most of us go there for the entire summer to train and be safe from monsters. Some of us have to stay year-round due to attracting too many monsters and being a danger to the mortal world, or due to having nowhere else to go, like the Illusionist (Phoebe.)

Last introduction, Shawn: the Robber Lad.

**Shawn Matthews, Son of Hermes.**

I'm Shawn Matthews, thirteen-year-old delinquent, a son of Hermes - god of thieves, messengers, and travelers. I am the Viscount of pranks after the Stolls, and loyal best friend to Farmer Girl and the Illusionist (known by others as Avery and Phoebe.)

I have brown unruly hair and blue eyes, and an amazing fisique. Okay, last part was an exageration, I only have an athletical body because of Camp training. You will always spot me (the times me and Phoebe aren't working together,) playing pranks to anybody - except Phoebe and Avery, and that girl Clarisse from Ares, she gives me the creeps - and training, of course.

I used to live with my Mom in San Antonio, Texas. But that was before monsters started attacking me, and the rest of our pasts will be told to you later on.

* * *

So, what do you guys think? Worth continuing or permanently in hiatus? Review! And I'll try to get the next part on the next week.

- PL


	3. Before finding out

Life before finding out you are demigod.

**Phoebe, the Illusionist.**

Before monsters started attacking, you could say I was happy.

My mom worked for a dancing company in the neighborhood, I'd pretty much grown up with her dancing classes and choreographs. I'll start describing my Mom first. Her name was Lauren Lyrac, and she was the best person ever; she had brown hair like mine; dark green eyes that could detect every finger out of place; and was an amazing dancer.

She'd raise me by herself after my Dad left - which was before I was born - and I've never heard her whine a single time. She used to take me to the studio with her, and while she choreographed, I was dancing with all the other kids. In school I was a total wallflower, which was great since I was better off alone than to put anyone in danger, not that someone got near me: the ADHD girl who never sat still; and at the neighborhood we lived in I only knew a couple of neighbors because they were friends of Mom.

As far as I remembered, there had been some weird incidents once in a while. A substitute teacher at my school that gave me explosive homework (math was already a nightmare alone, were the exploding fractions necessary?) and other strange things that had happened.

Then when I was eleven, my world turned upside down when I found out I was a half-blood, but that part is yet to come.

Now is Avery's turn to tell her story.

**Avery, Farmer Girl.**

When I was little and I had totally no idea I was a demigod, I loved my life.

Dad had several plantations that stocked local restaurants with everything from vegetables and eggs to spices and seeds. In other words, John Raynolds was kind of respected around the town; no such luck with me, in school I'd always been the farmer's kid with ADHD and Dyslexia who never picked up a fashion magazine in her life.

My Dad had blonde close-cropped hair and brown eyes. He raised me and took care of the farm all by himself...until I was around seven and Jordan came along.

She was the manager of one of the restaurants that hired Dad, at first they were 'just friends'; Jordan visited him pretty much every weekend, they had dinner together, and Dad still tried to convince me they were just friends - I may not be a child of Aphrodite, but I could tell he was not telling the complete truth. Then after a year of putting up with her, Dad proposed to her.

If your Mom or Dad probably married someone else, then you know _that_ feeling; like if you're betraying your othe parent. Well that's how I felt when Dad proposed to her, like a betrayer. They got married, and blah blah blah.

When it came to monsters attacks in the mortal world, I was unnoticed. I never got attacked until the time I was taken to Camp Half-Blood.

Before I get into more details, let's get Shawn right here.

**Shawn, Robber Lad.**

My life before this whole demigod thing came along, was pure awesome.

Mom worked as a nurse in a hospital, she always came home late. She would kiss me goodnight smelling like medicine and disinfectant, and tried to make me stay at one school for more than two years. Due to my ADHD and Dyslexia, I was considered stupid at school, I sincerely wanted to kick their butts. Mom always found a way for me get kicked out as little as possible.

Mom was overall kind of liked by the neighborhood, whenever a kid got hurt playing in the Street, somebody broke a bone playing soccer, or anything like that, they'd come to her. Her name is Kate Matthews, black-haired woman with Brown eyes, she was pretty but serious in her own kind of way.

Now, monsters didn't attack me much. Only a few strange attacks and odd animals following me. But then there was this huge thing...but that will come in the next part.


	4. Finding out

Finding out you were a Half-Blood: Part 1.

**Phoebe.**

I was eleven years old when I found out, a year before the Battle of the Labyrinth, a year before Lee's death.

It was on the last day of school. And I was planning to take a day off at Dance and spend the afternoon in the Beach Valley. The Beach Valley is a forest that right after the dunes at the beach, believe me when I tell you: _nobody goes there,_ most people think it's haunted or that there are werewolves in it, but I didn't listen to anybody and went there after the school bell rang. On so many levels, I was wrong.

I usually liked to walk around there, but that particular time it felt awkward, like if someone was watching me. I shook my head and swept the thought out of my mind, I kept on wandering until I came upon a tall maple tree in which a couple of branches were tied up together to make a seat. I sat there and relaxed as I always did there, no pressure, no worries, nothing but peace and quiet. I listened to the sound of birds and growling. Hold on a minute, _growling?_

I got off and turned to see a dog the size of a school bus, I screamed, but just my brain I'd chosen to spend the afternoon on a place nobody went. That thing was getting closer, and I was walking backwards, I was scared to death and I didn't have anything to protect myself. I tripped over a root (yeah, yeah, it couldn't be more cliche,) and rolled to avoid it's mouth. Just when it was going to get me, I listened to _the _most horrific sound on Earth: "On the floor" by Jennifer Lopez on reed pipes. I heard twigs breaking and something that sounded like Greek.

I opened my eyes, and Lawrence was there. Lawrence was a kid in my grade with crutches that was also a wallflower and teased by the other kids; I didn't talk to him much except when the teacher placed us in a group project. But there he was, and from the waist down he was a...a...a goat. _Okay, calm down, who am I fooling? I'm seriously mental, _I thought_. _Lawrence offered me a hand, and helped me get up, I got myself together and started the following interrogation:

"What was that thing? _What _are you?" I said.  
"That thing was a hellhound; and I'm a satyr." Lawrence replied like it was obvious. "It was about time they were going to catch your scent, and I -"  
"Scent?! What scent?"  
"Look, it's kind of hard to explain. You have a scent in your blood that attracts monsters, your blood is special. You're not a normal kid."  
"Thanks for reminding me of that!" I said, emphasis on sarcasm.  
"In a good way. Now I must talk to your mother, she doesn't know about this, but it's my job to take you to safety."  
"What do you mean she doesn't know? She doesn't know what?"  
"Who you really are. Now could you please shut up?"

Afraid he might start to play his reed pipes again, I shut up. We ran together back to my house, Lawrence spoke with Mom about a Camp, I wasn't listening, let's just say that when you were about to be eaten and you discovered your classmate is half-goat, you are in shock. I don't exactly remember what happened next, all I know is that an hour after I've got everything packed for Camp.


	5. Finding out (2)

Finding out you are Half-Blood: Part 2.

**Avery.**

I discovered the truth (most of it, at least.) when I was twelve, the year of the Battle of Manhattan.

So it was another boring day at school, dealing with bullies, teacher (who apparently don't understand things such as ADHD and Dyslexia,) and Jordan's daughter, Victoria - I didn't mention her in the last part but to put it simple, Jordan won custody over her after her dad had economic problems, and she came to live with us - who was the stereotypical hipster in the most intolerable way possible. But there was also my only friend, Olive - She had auburn-brown hair and grass green eyes, let's see if you find out what comes next.

_Got distractetd, sorry, anyhow back to telling..._

There was a substitute teacher named Mr. Estinfalo, he was going to cover up the Maths teacher for the day because Ms. Riley was sick. Me and Olive exchanged a look of relief, Ms. Riley was the most boring teacher in school, only then I figured she wasn't the worst. When the class was over, Mr. Estinfalo called me into the classroom, Olive had an uneasy look on her face, but I decide to ignore it and entered the classroom. Mr. Enstinfalo was looking out the window, and things started getting weird.

"Ah, Ms. Raynolds, you actually thought you could fool me." He stated, he turned and faced me.  
"What are you talking about?" I asked.  
"You can't continue lying, we already know." Hold on a second, did he say _we_?  
"I seriously don't know what you're talking about." I replied, getting a little freaked out.

Then he turned into this thing, he was a large bird with bronze claws and peak, and black greasy feathers. Olive charged in, she looked just as scared as I was, she was holding a knife. I went behind her, I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself down. When I opened them, Estinfalo wasn't there anymore, there was a little dune of sand and a very angry-looking Olive.

"Olive, what the heck was that?" I demanded her, scared out of my hinges.  
"An Estìnfalo Bird, he could have left you to shreds." She said, hiding the knife in her backpack.  
"Why did it want me?"  
"You're a half-blood, he catched up on your scent, like a sniffer dog."

The word half-blood sounded somewhat familiar, oh wait, I remembered, something with Greek Mythology. No way, half-bloods were half human and half god, they didn't exist.

"But half-bloods don't exist, -"  
"They do, and you, my dearest friend, are one of them." Olive replied seriously.

I blacked out. Too much to handle for a day I guess, the rest of the details I'm telling you later.


	6. Finding out (3)

Finding out you are a Half-Blood: Part 3.

**Shawn.**

I was eleven when I found out, the same as Phoebe, a year before the Battle of the Labyrinth.

Unlike my friends, it wasn't that much of an impression, at least I didn't faint. [Ouch. Plants. Suffocating. Can't. Breathe. *deep breath* Thanks Phoebe.]

It was a normal summer on San Antonio, and since I was bored. I decided to take a stroll down the town, thinking of pulling off a prank on my (not so)unsuspecting neighbors. I wasn't much thinking where I was going, all my mind was on was which prank to pull off, and I ended on the Ville, the part of town where the gangs met.

But there wasn't anybody there, it was usually crowded with people- how do I know? I get past here from home to school. What were you thinking? - and it was now deadly silent. _Better check nobody was murdered, _I thought, nothing did I know I was on the murder list. So I walked into the first house - yes, I know it would have been "Good Citizen" and all that to call the police, but nah, let's investigate first.

Inside there was simple furniture and something weird was standing in the middle of the main room. He looked like another gang member, with a tall, muscular built and _a lot _of tattoos, then I saw the cannon balls. I was already scared that I've gotten into deep trouble - even more than I usually get - but now I was paralyzed. The whatever-he-was noticed me, a wicked grin drew across his misshapen face.

"Dinner walks right in. Certainly a new habit." He said, his voice was deep, and raspy, not much of a help to calm myself down.

Then he turned into a giant that was at least 8-foot-tall, the giant grabbed one of the balls and it blazed with fire, he threw it straight at me, and somehow I was able to dodge it. So long story short (and I don't want to recall it,) I came out: barely alive, 2°degree burned, and with a traumatizing experience that would never be erased in my head.

I ran back to my house, closing the door shut behind me. Mom was in the kitchen preparing dinner, deep bags beneath her eyes; she looked up from her cup, worry now being able to see from her eyes.

"Shawn, what happened?" she asked me, I was still in shock, but reluctantly I told her everything. Mom was always a good listener, but now she seemed to be very concentrated, not like my usual non-sense. After I was done, she sighted, a deep exhausted sight. "He told me this would happen, I didn't expect it would come so soon."  
"Who's he?" She gave me a sad look, I knew that look, that was the look she gave me when I asked her about my Dad. _Dad. _"You mean Dad?"  
She nodded. "You're special, Shawn. Remember the Greek Myths?"

How could I forget them? It was the only subject that didn't put me to sleep, the writers of the myths must have been totally crazy when they wrote them. I nodded, I could feel my feet drumming on the floor as fast as my heart-rate after the run home, damn ADHD.

"Remember the stories where gods fell in love with mortals and had children with them? Well, they aren't myths, they are real, and you are one of them."

My brain was processing everything, still not believing anything that I heard. Mom told me to pack up clothes for the summer, she was going to take me somewhere for kids like me. Still in shock, I got enough clothes on a bag and climbed into the car.

Mom started the car and we headed east to New York.


End file.
